themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Becca Handel
Becca Handel is the glee club instructer at C.C. Calhoun Academy, along with being the sophomore class advisor. Becca Handel is portrayed by Stephanie Courtney. History Ms. Becca Handel has been a Dixie Singers' instructor for three years and is this year's sophomore class advisor. She majored in music education and before coming to C.C. Calhoun, she taught music to kindergarteners. Ms. Handel is dating a restaurant owner in Wilmore. Season One Pilot Ms. Handel is first seen at the 2013 glee club auditions. She is impressed by Miles Englewood and Paige Newton. Later, she puts up the 2013-2014 Dixie Singers list. British Invasion Ms. Handel and Mr. Dominguez announce the week's theme as British artists. The two instructors then proceed to sing "Troublemaker." She is present when Devin Donahue and Ian Scott sing, and also at the end of the episode when the guys sing "What Makes You Beautiful" and the girls perform "Rumour Has It." Stronger Ms. Handel is present in the flashback, and she and Mr. Dominguez announce the new club co-captains. In present day, she is the one to announce the week's theme. Ms. Handel watches all the performances in glee club. Her response to Jessica Lark's solo is notable. All That Jazz Ms. Handel hints at the week's theme. She agrees to letting just the boys sing that week. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Ms. Handel's main part in this episode is entirely within the flashback to the Friday afternoon rehearsals. She tells Mark Winters that he is up first to sing. Bad to the Bone Ms. Handel is first seen when she announces the week's theme with Mr. Dominguez. It is implied-and later revealed-that Gabrielle Morgan manipulated the theme choice. She also announces who will have solos in the group numbers at Sectionals. After the girls' group performance, she gets a text from Headmaster Vincent's office and tells Connor Towers he has been called to the office. More Than a Glee Club Ms. Handel is mentioned in Ellie's conversation with Gideon. She first appears singing "Both of Us" with Mr. Dominguez. She is present during glee club meetings and at the end of the episode when she states that Gabrielle isn't there yet. Magical Sectionals Ms. Handel is the second person off the bus in Lexington. She, along with Mr. Dominguez, tells the Dixie Singers the plan for the next day. She's next seen when the Dixie Singers file backstage at Sectionals. Ms. Handel asks Ellie if she'll be able to perform. When Neal is missing, Ms. Handel worries about the team being disqualified. After the Dixie Singers win, she's seen celebrating with her team. The Christmas Ball Ms. Handel announces that the Dixie Singers have been asked to sing at the Christmas ball. She thanks Devin, Ellie, Mark, and Paige when they all agree to sing. When everyone arrives at the ball, she stops an argument between Gabrielle and Trista. Later the glee club presents her and Mr. Dominguez with a trip to a resort and spa. Mystery Ms. Handel makes her entrance in a Sherlockian hat and cape. With Mr. Dominguez, she announces that the music book is missing. This is her only appearance of the episode. Hearts Ms. Handel and Mr. Dominguez announce the week's theme together. They watch as the Dixie Singer boys sing "All You Need Is Love." Afterwards, they announce the flower-gram fundraiser, and she thanks Devin for being the first to buy a flower. She's present when Gabrielle sings to Winston. International Regionals Ms. Handel appears at the Country Music Hall of Fame with the glee club. She takes their objections to country music lightheartedly and gently chastises them for hating on certain music artists. At the dance rehearsal, she tells Jessica to lead the choreography. At the venue, she and Mr. Dominguez rejoin the glee club after a bit. She informs them that they're up last. When Ian announces the three schools he got into, she congratulates him and says it could be arranged so his auditions could be at C.C. Calhoun. Personality Ms. Handel is bubbly and kind and a little bit crazy. She's a good listener, although she often multitasks. Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number)